


Patience

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they are both cinnamon buns okay, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Newt wants Credence to see that he isn’t dark and twisted at all.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Another thingy I wrote for some friends months ago. Enjoy!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as hellyesiamashamed – nsfw Tumblr!

Newt sees this tiny wisp of black fly away and he has the hope that Credence is still alive, so he searches for him. He finds him in the Second Salemer’s church, up in his bedroom, crouched in a corner. Credence is injured and in pain but so _so_ afraid—he doesn’t even want the man who tried to help him to come any closer.

And Newt respects that, so he stays in the door and waits. He knows it could take minutes or hours or even days but he is certain the wait will be worth it, so he stays and waits. Patiently.

He knows that Credence’s injuries need treatment but he knows better than to approach the boy because the mental scars run deeper than the physical ones. So he waits. And waits. And waits.

Occasionally he goes down into his case, getting food and a blanket. He places both on the floor and takes a few steps back, getting down the stairs so Credence isn’t afraid of taking what he so desperately needs.

And Credence takes it. He takes the blanket and the food and Newt is relieved that there is still the desire to live in these eyes.

It takes a few days. They never talk, just eyeing each other now and again and then avoiding every eye contact. And Newt sees the little trust Credence gains every day because Newt doesn’t pressure him into doing anything. Because that’s how Newt works—patiently.

On the fourth day Credence breaks.

‘Help me. Please,’ he whispers brokenly and Newt comes over with his case, carefully, slowly, to not scare him. And he crouches down in front of him and holds up his hand. He won’t touch Credence without his consent.

Credence puts his own shaking, scarred hand into Newt’s and that’s all it takes for Newt to cradle the young man in his arms and talk to him in a soothing voice while Credence—finally— cries. They both don’t know how long they sit there but it’s alright because Credence is healing.

After what seems like hours, Newt brings Credence down into his case and sits him on the bed that’s neatly packed into a corner of the shed. He heals his injuries, bandages the bigger ones he can’t heal and tells him to rest. And Credence does. He lies down in the cot, with a blanket over him and a pillow that smells like Newt and he feels so secure like never before in his life.

Credence sleeps for two days straight and Newt watches over him, making sure he is still breathing, making sure he is alright. Because Newt knows that Credence isn’t. He needs to heal. Not the scars, Newt knows that, but his heart.

After Credence wakes up, they leave New York and travel to England. There is a friendship and trust, slowly building between them, something Credence has never really known.

And Newt likes this young man. He is caring, he is careful, he is so kind. He wants to teach him, show him his creatures because he knows that Credence would take as much care of them as Newt. So he brings him out of the shed and shows him the habitats.

Credence is mesmerised. All of these creatures and their respective habitats are so beautiful. And then Newt places Pickett on Credence’s shoulder and the bowtruckle clings to his hair, pulling a bit at it but Credence doesn’t mind, only stares out of the corner of his eye in wonder.

He slowly learns about every single one of the creatures in Newt’s case and he really wants to help Newt taking care of them but he is afraid.

He sees how much Newt cares, how pure he is and how pure these creatures are but Credence is something dark and foul and he is so so afraid of hurting one of Newt’s creatures because Newt would kick him out and hate him and Credence doesn’t want that. He stays away, stays in the shed, stays in the little cot. He can’t risk the obscurus to get out and do any harm—he doesn’t want to think about it.

Naturally Newt realises that something is wrong and he tries to talk to Credence but Credence yells at him to stay away because he is dark and not worth loving, not worth a good life and he will hurt someone again, he knows it.

But Newt knows better.

He asks if he can come over to Credence and Credence nods mutely, so Newt crouches in front of the bed, holding one of Credence’s hands.

‘You are not dark or foul. You are a bright, kind young man—nobody told you, did they? No, no they didn’t, never did. C’mere, c’mere. It’s good, it’s fine, I’m here,’ he says softly, brushing a thumb over Credence’s hand and finally sitting next to Credence on the cot. ‘You could never hurt one of my creature. Never.’

And Credence leans into him, eyes watery and Newt puts an arm around him and presses him against his side, reassuring him that he is fine, that he isn’t dark. That there is good in him and that he showed it in the time they were together.

Then Newt gets him to get up and follow him outside where he goes over to the mooncalves, bribing a baby to come to him and scooping it up and placing it in Credence’s arms, the young man staring in wonder.

‘Why?’ Credence asks.

‘I want you to care for her. Her mother died, I couldn’t save her. She needs a parent. Will you do that, Credence? Will you be a parent for that little mooncalf?’ Newt smiles and sits Credence down, the mooncalf still in his arms. Credence is about to cry.

Scratch that. He is full on crying.

And Newt crouches down in front of him, holding him and the mooncalf close, brushing the tears away with his thumb. He’s speaking in a soothing voice again, like he always does when he needs to calm one of his creatures. And he figures that it’s the same with Credence.

Credence eventually stops crying and they sit there together under a tree, the mooncalf still in his arms, looking up at him with her big eyes. Credence dares to lean against Newt’s shoulder and Newt’s puts an arm around him.

There is a smile on Credence’s face as he turns his head to Newt and looks at him. And Newt looks back, a softness in his eyes that makes Credence shiver.

‘I’d really like to kiss you,’ he says softly, unsure. But Newt smiles.

‘Nothing wrong with that,’ he says and leans in to brush his lips against Credence’s, feeling the young man’s smile against his own.

 


End file.
